


i knew that i would love you till the day i die

by wolfsbanex



Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Star, S01E13, alternative ending, alternative episode, hurt!Magnus, protective!Alec, sad!Alec, shadowhunters episode 13, shadowhunters finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am never going to join you." Jace spat.<br/>Alec locked eyes with Magnus,<br/>seeing the unbearable fear showing in his beautiful cat eyes.<br/>Valentine grinned. "I know how to change your mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i knew that i would love you till the day i die

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> ♥enjoy!

Magnus followed Alec into another room, leaving the others behind. Alec turned around when he felt the warlocks hand grabbing his wrist. "What do you want Magnus?" he asked, sounding angry. Magnus swallowed. "Alexander. She kissed me, okay?" Alec closed his eyes. "Magnus, please don't let us talk about this right now. We will have a lot of time for that later." Magnus grinned sadly. "I am not so sure Alec." The shadowhunter looked into his eyes. "Why?" "Valentine is on his way to us, i can feel it. If he gets here, we'll have to be prepared that he'll kill me." Alec took a step forward and cupped the warlocks' cheek gently. "No, because i'll be there to protect you." Magnus laughed. "My hero." Alec laughed. "I am sorry Magnus." he mumbled and interwined their fingers. "Me too." Magnus answered and closed his eyes while Alec softly stroked his cheek. 

 

Their forheads touched. Both had their eyes closed, just listening to the heartbeat of the other man. "Are you scared?" Magnus asked. "Yes. Are you?" "I'd be dumb if i wasn't." Alec took a deep breath in. "I am not angry." Magnus raised his eyebrow. "You aren't?" "No. It's okay Magnus." Alec took Magnus' face between his hands and kissed him gently. "It's okay." he whispered again and again, hearing the words fade away. Alecs soft lips against his, the heat between the two bodies, his hands on his waist. Magnus could swear he felt his heart stopping. But the sweet moment was interrupted when someone grabbed Magnus' neck and forced him away from Alec. Magnus whimpered in pain. Alecs hand grabbed the dagger he had on his belt, but Magnus' attacker laughed loudly. "I wouldn't do that. Not if you want him back alive." The shadowhunter groaned. A seraph blade was held to his throat. Magnus could feel the magic dancing around his fingers. "Don't warlock. Or we will slit his throat." The circle member holding him pushed him back into the room they came from.

 

Clary held the book of the white. Magnus could feel the magic that came from it. As if it was calling his name, begging him to use it. Valentine was there too. He grinned when he saw Magnus. "Oh my dear Magnus Bane, i knew we'd see each other again." Magnus pressed his lips together, refusing to answer. "Not answering? that's very rude i must say." Alec winced when the circle member holding Magnus pushed his seraph blade tighter against the warlocks' throat. "Don't you dare." he growled. Valentine raised his eyebrow and Alec saw the sign of a smile at the corners of his mouth. "Seems like this warlock means a lot to your dear parabatai Jonathan." Jace bowed his head, staring straight at the floor. "Jace..." Alec whispered, all fight leaving him. "Help us!" Isabelle yelled. Alec hadn't realized she was there and suddenly he felt guilty. He was so fixed on Magnus that he totally ignored his sister. Simon took a step forward, but he was jerked backwards by one of the circle members. 

 

"What do you want?" Jace said, standing up straight. He looked fierce. "I want you to join me Jonathan." "I am never going to join you." Jace spat. Alec locked eyes with Magnus, seeing the unbearable fear showing in his beautiful cat eyes. Valentine grinned, his gaze fixed on Magnus. "I know how to change your mind." Alec stopped breathing. Magnus looked at him, his eyes so full of fear, love and something he couldn't quite understand. "I love you", Magnus whispered. Alec shook his head. "No, no, no, what..." Then the circle member holding Magnus slit the warlocks' throat. 

 

Blood was pouring down his throat, splattering out of his mouth. Alec could see the life fading out of him within seconds. Then he started screaming. He screamed so loud that he wouldn't be surprised if the whole institute and entire Brooklyn could hear him. He screamed until his throat was hoarse. Then he started crying. "NO!" Everyone was frozen, unable to move. Jace' mouth was wide open. Magnus' unmoving body was laying on the floor, blood everywhere. Alec sunk on his knees. "Stop!" Jace yelled. "I'd make a new choice Jonathan, or your parabatai will be the next one." And not even a minute later, he followed Valentine through the portal.

 

Alec grawled to Magnus body, shaking him, screaming, begging him to stand up. After a few minutes he gave up and layed his head on Magnus' chest. He felt numb, his body was dazed with pain. Izzy had her hand on his shoulder, Clary was stroking his back gently. He couldn't react. All he could think about was Magnus dead body, how scared he looked when the seraph blade slit his throat. The blood pouring out of his warlocks' mouth. The lifeless eyes. Alec took his cold, limb hand. "I am so sorry, i tried to protect you, i wasn't good enough. I am so, so sorry Magnus..." his voice broke. Then he stood up, carrying the warlocks' dead body in his arms.

 

The night that followed was horrible. Alec had terrible nightmares, all he would see when he closed his eyes was Magnus lifeless body, remembering the taste of his lips. His heart felt like a stone in his chest. Like it was too heavy, too large. His fingers grabbed his sheets, tugging at them. Then he woke up with a loud scream. Sweat was running down his face, over his chest. His shirt was completely soaked. He threw it across his room. He was angry. Angry at himself, at Valentine, Jace, his parents, the entire world. He stood up, walking through the dark institute. When he entered the hall, he looked at one of the monitors. It showed Magnus' picture. Alec felt tears burning in his eyes.

 

_Magnus Bane,_

_killed by Valentine Morgenstern on a mission._

 

Then Alec exploded. He grabbed a chair, smashing it through the glass of the monitor, again and again, until it went black. He was screaming, not caring that the shattered glass was cutting through his skin, making his arms and hands bleed. He didn't felt any pain. Someone grabbed his wrist, holding him back. "ALEC!" Izzy and Clary. He turned around and they both gasped when they saw his tear stained cheeks and the red eyes. Alec fell on his knees, hugging Izzys legs. He was shaking. "I miss him so much, it's unbearable." he mumbled, his voice hoarse. Clary felt a tear dripping down her face. She went on her knees beside Alec and hugged him. "I know how you feel." she said and Alec knew she was talking about Jace. She felt the same unbearable, burning pain like he did.

 

**"I am so sorry."**

**Author's Note:**

> ♥i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments.  
> ♥if you liked this fanfiction, i have a lot of others up on my account!


End file.
